My Time with Macavity
by JazzySpin539
Summary: A poem that sort of explains why Mungojerrie goes up to fight Macavity, even though Demeter says he is Macavity's agent. Sorry it doesn't rhyme...*sheepish grin*


I remember my time with Macavity.

It is hard not to forget.

I was young and foolish. I did not think.

I did only what I thought was good for the moment.

My sister tried to warn me.

She told me not to go.

But I was sick of her telling me what I could and could not do.

She was not our mother.

"Don't go!" she screamed. Her paw was held out as I made my way to the door.

"You'll regret this! I know you will! I know!"

But did I heed her words? Oh, not a chance.

I went out and slammed the door behind me.

It was terrible. _He _was terrible.

But I did like him at first.

He knew exactly what I wanted.

It was as if he could read my mind.

I later found out that he could.

He saw it in me that I wanted money, adventure, and fame.

He knew that I would do anything for that.

So he used this knowledge to make me his slave.

I regret it now, I really do.

It was hard to think in that environment.

But he told me to do it—and I did.

I obeyed his every last command.

I didn't realize how horrible the act was—

Until I did it.

It was then that I realized maybe the life of crime wasn't for me.

At least Macavity's wasn't.

So I went back to my old home

To see if my sister was there.

And to my surprise, she was.

Waiting for me to return to my senses.

She helped me become a Jellicle.

(They're a group she joined while I was away).

She taught me what it was to become a true member of the tribe –

Feline, fearless, faithful, and true – I almost agreed with them all.

Except for the faithful part.

It tore me up every day that I left my own master.

And even more that I left my own sister.

But what's done is done, right? No point living in the past.

So I joined the Jellicles with a heart that had learned to be loyal.

I made friends with all the others.

But I stood right by my sister almost all of the time.

She mattered more than the rest.

Half a year later when the moon was shining bright

The Jellicle Ball came around

I had an awesome time dancing with them all.

That is, until Macavity came.

He took the Old D – our leader.

His minions captured him with a net.

It utterly pained me that I

Was one of them not too long ago.

"Hey Mungo, you coming?" one of them whispered in my ear.

I froze as he ran away.

Was Macavity expecting me too tag along?

And how did he know I was here?

I didn't bother to worry Teazer with my questions.

I figured I could be overreacting.

But still something nagged in my brain.

Was I the reason for his shenanigan?

Macavity came back, all right

He never went down without a fight.

And while Munkustrap was a worthy opponent,

He didn't have Macavity's bloodlust or lack-of-conscience

Mac threw poor Munku off his back.

He rolled away into the shadows.

I mourned over his wounded body with some of the kittens.

Oh, so this is what Macavity wants!

Munkustrap lay on his side – unconscious

It was then that I knew what had to be done.

I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least try.

So I switched gears, from sad kit to brave cat.

Teazer looked over and saw my determined face

"Mungo, what's wrong?" said the look she gave me

She gasped as she realized what my intentions were.

"Mungo! You can't! He'll kill you!"

I gave my sister one last look that said "I can do this"

Then I quickly ran off to join the fray.

I just know that Teazer gave me a frightened look.

Yet she knew I'd be OK.

"Mungojerrie," said my master, surprised.

"I wondered what happened to you."

"I realized the monster you were," said I,

And gave a large swipe of my paw.

He hit me back, I'm sure, because the next second I was flying.

But still, I started a rebellion.

He was driven away by all the battering felines.

He ran away with a sigh.

With a defeated laugh, Macavity pulled the plug on our power.

All was dark, except for the light of the lantern

"We need to find Old Deuteronomy,"

That was the cry that pierced the air as we sat in the dark, our hope all gone.

Munkustrap was ok, and Old Deuteronomy came back.

Grizabella was chosen for the Heavyside Layer.

I tried to have fun, because the bad times were past.

But I knew it wasn't Macavity's last.


End file.
